The Bunkest/Episode Ideas
Season 2 How about an episode where the Bunkmates go on a omniversal trip? --Timebombschoolaccount (talk) 14:45, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I'm up for that. It could incorporate lots of those other ideas we had, while still giving room for everybody to elaborate on it. Heck, this might make a good end-of-season special if we feel like it. CompliensCreator00 message wall 16:53, January 30, 2018 (UTC) How about an episode based off an album, like "Eye in the Sky" by The Alan Parsons Project or "Oh No, It's Devo" by Devo? --Timebombschoolaccount (talk) 17:54, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Could be interesting, but it'd need some careful planning. We'd need an album most of us are able to recognize, and something we could form a plot out of, which could be hard due to wildly varying musical tastes. I won't leave it out of the question, though. CompliensCreator00 message wall 19:08, January 30, 2018 (UTC) eyo we should have an episode where theres a style change and its shown by having a different writing style. idunno what kind of style itd be but i thought it was cool. - Ace Lad high school au. - Tornadospeed How about an episode where nobody actually speaks? Like the second Spongebob episode. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 21:52, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Yea, both of those could be cool. Bunkest High School AU... CompliensCreator00 message wall 23:11, January 30, 2018 (UTC) A crossover with Time Junction so that the issues we have with KirbiMiroir over it can be settled. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 23:18, January 30, 2018 (UTC) You might want to ask Kirbi about that, but that could be neat! CompliensCreator00 message wall 23:26, January 30, 2018 (UTC) How about a episode focusing on the Bunkest characters in serious accidents as a fictional Rescue 911 episode, ala the X-Files episode X-Cops? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 23:37, January 30, 2018 (UTC) How 'bout an episode about the Bunkmates' dreams? [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 01:09, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Yea that sounds rad as hell. I'm up for it. CompliensCreator00 message wall 01:18, February 2, 2018 (UTC) How about Round 2 of Sheen-Mania? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 00:53, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :...Why? We've concluded the story already, and there's a whole "no repeating episode ideas" rule. CompliensCreator00 message wall 00:56, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::fak that rule. I believe Sheen-Mania deserves a sequel episode. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 01:02, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :::I think the whole Planet Sheen concept would be better and more impactful if it remained as a one-off episode. - Tornadospeed How about an episode where the Bunkmates tell cartoon reviewers like MrEnter where to stick it! --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 01:06, February 3, 2018 (UTC) How about an episode where the Bunkmates become superheroes! Madi Shinx (talk) 01:13, February 3, 2018 (UTC) The Bunkmates go to Olive Garden. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 04:19, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:The Bunkest